Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual verification system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a visual verification system for golf ball indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls have indicia such as logos, brand names and the like to identify the golf ball and its source of origin. The indicia are typically printed on a base-coated surface of the cover of the golf ball, and covered with a top-coating to prevent damage during impact with a golf club. Thus, the indicia must have a perfect appearance since it is often the most distinctive quality of a golf ball.
The current inspection process is visual inspection of the indicia subsequent to top-coating. Thus, it is not until the golf ball is ready for packaging that the indicia is inspected for appearance and quality.
Automated vision inspection systems have been utilized in many industries to increase production times. Typically, a predetermined digital image is compared to the product to be inspected by the vision system. The vision system will look for differences in contrast, brightness, proportions, discontinuations, and the like. When a variance is discovered, the system will reject the inspected product. Although such systems have found acceptance in various industries, the golf ball industry has failed to develop such a vision inspection system due to unique problems associated with the golf ball industry.
First, current indicia printing systems employed in the golf ball industry do not have sufficient space to enable any type of vision inspection system. Second, most indicia printing systems in the golf ball industry employ inks that necessitate curing prior to vision inspection and thus inspection is rendered partially ineffective since the only possibility is to reject the golf ball. Thirdly, a golf ball is a dimpled spherical unit that has indicia printed on several areas of the sphere. A vision inspection system must be able to rotate the golf ball to provide inspection of all of the golf ball""s indicia, and the system must be able to compare the correct areas to those being inspected to prevent rejection of good golf balls. Fourthly, the vision inspection system must not ruin the indicia through its inspection of the indicia, or rotation of the golf ball to inspect the indicia. Fifthly, the system must be capable of inspecting at a speed that does not interrupt the production cycle. The inspection system should not be the production time determinate. Those skilled in the art also recognize the many other problems associated with vision inspection of golf ball indicia.
The present invention is a system designed for vision inspection of golf ball indicia that provides a solution to all of the unique problems associated with vision inspection of golf ball indicia. The present invention allows for non-altering vision inspection of all of the golf ball""s indicia without reducing production time. The present invention also provides a mechanism for in-line rejection of defective indicia golf balls to remove and re-print the indicia.
One aspect of the present invention is a method for inspecting golf ball indicia. The general method commences with transferring a golf ball to a vision inspection station. The golf ball has indicia printed thereon. Next, the golf ball is maneuvered to position the indicia within viewing of a first camera within the vision inspection system. Next, the indicia is scanned and an image of the indicia is transferred to a computer for inspection of the indicia. Then, the image is analyzed to determine if the indicia is within acceptable parameters.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for in-line inspection of golf ball indicia. The method begins with transferring a golf ball to a printing station, and printing a first indicia on the golf ball. Then, the golf ball is rotated and a second indicia is printed on the golf ball. Next, the golf ball, with the first and second indicia thereon, is transferred to a first camera station of a vision inspection device. Next, the golf ball is oriented to position the first indicia in the view of a first camera, and an image of the first indicia is captured by the first camera and analyzed by the computer imaging program. Next, the golf ball, with the first and second indicia thereon, is transferred to a second camera station of the vision inspection device. Then, the golf ball is oriented to position the second indicia in the view of a second camera, and an image of the second indicia captured by the second camera and analyzed by the computer imaging program. Next, the golf ball, with the first and second indicia thereon, is transferred to a curing station if the analysis of the images of the first and second indicia are within acceptable parameters.
Another aspect of the present invention is a system for printing and inspection of an indicia on a golf ball. The system includes a conveyance line, a printing station, a vision inspection station and a curing station. At the printing station, a first indicia and a second indicia is printed on each of the plurality of golf balls. The printing station is disposed on the conveyance line. The vision inspection station is disposed on the conveyance line subsequent to the printing station. The vision inspection station includes a plurality of cameras disposed in relation to the conveyance line for capturing an image of the indicia on the golf ball for analysis. The system also includes a means for determining acceptable indicia and unacceptable indicia. Finally, the curing station is disposed subsequent to the vision inspection station.
Having briefly described the present invention, the above and further objects, features and advantages thereof will be recognized by those skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.